That One Lucky Night
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Right, this is a VincentxYuffie FanFiction, its my First one, so...Hope you like it...Rated T...Don't know why, lol. This FanFiction is also on my deviantART Page: GaaraxHinata6666, Its there somewhere, lol.


Well, this is my First VincentxYuffie FanFiction, so please be nice to me about it...

Disclaimer: I do not own FINAL FANTASY VII or any of its Characters.

**A VincentxYuffie Fan fiction**

**That One Lucky Night**

It was another ordinary day, well; everyone thought it was except for Cid. Cid found Yuffie SO annoying that he felt like strangling her but he didn't ''WELL!? HMM!! ARE YA GONNA TELL ME HOW WELL I DID ON THIS MISSION CID!!'' A hyperactive Ninja asked loudly. ''RUBBISH! NOW GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!'' Cid answered walking away. Yuffie looked down feeling hurt ''...''. '''HMPH ...I thought you did well...Yuffie...'' A man said. Yuffie looks up smiling and spun around to face the man who said that, and to her surprise, it was Vincent! ''U-um...Thanks Vinnie...'' Yuffie said happy again. Vincent walked into the light from the shadow he was standing in ''...You need to calm down when Cid is around you...then maybe he won't be so nasty towards you...''. ''Oh...Okay! I'll try!'' Yuffie said smiling. Vincent just nods. ''Vincent...Since when have YOU said nice things like that to someone?'' Cloud asked walking into the room where only Vincent, Yuffie, and Tifa was. ''He was just cheering her up. Cid was a little mean to her to be fair...'' Tifa said. ''Hmmm...So...Tifa...It's here'' Cloud said leaving, Tifa following. Vincent and Yuffie were alone until Red XIII came in and got into his bed like basket and went to sleep. ''So...Vince...Got anything planned for later?'' Yuffie asked cheerfully. ''Not really...Why do you ask?'' Vincent said. He was used to being called Vince, Vin, or Vinnie by this hyperactive Ninja. ''Only wondering'' came the reply from the girl. 'Yuffie...Nothing much seems to keep you upset for long' Vincent thought. On the outside he wasn't smiling, while on the inside he was. He very rarely felt a bit happy. Why now? Was it because Yuffie was there? Was he FALLING for Yuffie? HIM? Vincent Valentine? Falling for her? 'She's way younger than you, Vincent' Chaos' voice now spoke in his mind. 'What is THAT supposed to mean?' Vincent thought. 'It means that YOU, Vincent Valentine, are falling in love with Yuffie!' Chaos spoke back before leaving Vincent's mind alone. '...Am I? How? I stopped developing feelings like that a long time ago...' Vincent thought. When he came back to reality, Yuffie wasn't in front of him. He looked around but she wasn't there. 'Downstairs' he thought. A loud smashing sound was heard. ''YUFFIE! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU CLUTZ!'' Cid's voice sounded. Vincent went downstairs and stops by the door in the bar. ''I'm...I'm s-sorry...I-I...I d-didn't mean t-to trip...!'' Yuffie said getting up and running out of the bar and upstairs into her room slamming the door shut. ''...What happened?'' Vincent asked. ''Oh...Yuffie tripped and hit her head on the Window...I better go check on her...'' Tifa said. ''No...You better clean this mess up...I'll check on Yuffie...'' Vincent said. ''Thanks Vincent'' Tifa replied. Vincent nods and goes upstairs. He stops outside her door and knocks ''are you okay Yuffie?''. ''Vincent?'' Yuffie asked opening the door, holding tissue paper on the cut on her forehead. She lets him in and closes the door behind them. '' There's glass in the wound'' Vincent said. ''I...I can't get it out...'' Yuffie replied sitting down. Vincent sat beside her. He put his normal hand on her shoulder and moved Yuffie's hand off her wound with his clawed hand. Yuffie blushed. Vincent very carefully took the piece of glass out of her cut without hurting her then Yuffie held the tissue paper on the cut again. ''Th-thank y-you Vince...'' she said still blushing. ''It's alright...You should be more careful...You could have been hurt badly...'' Vincent said standing up. ''I...I know...'' Yuffie said. ''Just remember that...'' Vincent told her. ''I will'' Yuffie answered smiling. After a few minutes Vincent left Yuffie's room. Tifa went up to Vincent who was outside Yuffie's door. ''Vincent...Is she alright?'' Tifa asked when Vincent gave her the piece of glass that he took out of Yuffie's wound. ''Yes'' Vincent answered. ''Good!'' Tifa said happily. She went into Yuffie's room leaving Vincent alone to get lost in his thoughts. It was now the next day. Vincent woke up to the sound of Barrett screaming ''GOD DAMMIT YUFFIE! WATCH WHERE YA GOIN'!''. ''I'm...I'm sorry!'' Yuffie yelled back at him getting up off the floor from where she landed after walking into Barrett by accident. She ran upstairs and into her room before slamming the door shut. ''AND YA BETTER STAY IN DAT ROOM!'' Barrett yelled. ''...Yuffie...'' Cait said quietly looking down. ''WILL YOU CALM DOWN!? YOUR ACTING LIKE A 5YEAR OLD!'' Tifa screamed above Barrett's voice. The shouting didn't stop. Marlene was hiding behind Red XIII. Denzel was stroking Cait's head, which he loved. Vincent comes out of his room and yells ''WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!'' down the stairs at them and they stop. ''...Good!...'' Vincent mumbled. He heard Yuffie crying so he enters her room and closed the door behind him ''Yuffie?''. She looks up at him, her face wet from the tears ''...''. he sits down beside her and puts his normal hand on her shoulder. ''Don't let yourself get upset like this...Don't listen to Barrett or Cid when they yell at you'' Vincent said softly. Yuffie looked down but looked back up at Vincent when his normal hand touched her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. She blushed hard. ''Are you alright?'' he asked staring into her eyes. Yuffie could only nod. ''Alright...Will you meet me at the spring in the forest at 9PM tonight?'' Vincent asked removing his hand from her face. ''W-why?'' she asked. ''You'll find out if you come'' he answered standing up and leaving the room. 'Vincent, Vincent, Vincent...That was so pathetic...' Chaos laughed in his Vincent's mind. 'What was?' Vincent spoke back in his mind. 'telling Yuffie to meet you by the spring in the forest' Chaos laughed. 'GRRR! Well maybe I think that YOU should leave me alone!' Vincent hissed in his mind. 'FINE!' Chaos hissed back then left Vincent's mind alone. 'It's about time I told you...Yuffie...' he thought to himself. As each day past since Vincent had to fight Omega, he had started to fall for the hyperactive Ninja, and he fell hard. Now he must come out of his shell and start a new, he must think of the future and not the past, and the future starts with Yuffie. He must tell her. It was now or never. As it reached 7PM, Yuffie had told Tifa about the moment her and Vincent had in her room. ''-And that was all? He just got up and left the room?'' Tifa asked. ''Y-yes...He told me to m-meet him a-at the s-spring i-in the f-forest...'' Yuffie stuttered blushing madly. Tifa was a bit shocked. ''Hmmm...It's odd for Vincent to act so...sensitive'' Tifa said. ''Y-yeah...'' Yuffie replied. It was now reaching 9PM. ''OH! I BETTER GET GOING!'' Yuffie yelled running out of the room and outside towards the Forest. Tifa giggled. Vincent was sitting on a branch in one of the trees. He looked down at a Ninja who was panting for air. ''Your late'' he teased. ''ONLY BY ONE MINUTE!'' she said. Vincent jumped down from the tree he was sitting in. He landed softly. ''S-so...Why did you want me to meet you here Vincent...?'' Yuffie asked. ''Well...The reason to WHY I asked you to meet me here...Is because...I need to tell you something...'' Vincent answered looking away from her. ''What is it?'' Yuffie asked. ''Well...You know when you said that you liked me before I had to fight Omega?'' Vincent asked. ''Y-yeah...'' Yuffie answered blushing. ''Well...I have something to tell you-'' ''It's alright...I don't mind if you don't feel the same way...'' Yuffie said looking down. Vincent goes up to her and places his hand on her shoulder so she would look up at him. Yuffie looks up and remains still. Vincent moves closer ''I love you...'' he said kissing her on the lips softly. Yuffie goes bright red before kissing him back ''I love you too...'' she replied softly as they hug each other, not wanting to let go.  
The End.


End file.
